mists_big_brother_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam
Week 1 Entering the house, Sam remained very cautious of everyone, playing Chris' games and being his sheep for a while to make him happy. Sam decided he was going to stay in the middle, for the most part, siding with Chris only to evict Jessie due to the mutual dislike they had. Sam voted for Jack and Dylan to be nominees on week 1, receiving 3 votes himself and barely dodging the block. Sam remained with Chris and voted to evict Jessie at eviction, being one of the 8 votes against Jessie. Week 2 After Jessie was evicted, Sam decided he didn't need HOH so he didn't go for it. Zozo won HOH and Sam noticed how Chris attacked Zozo and was overly aggressive. Sam, like Katie and Day, jumped to Zozo's defense. Sam went from Chris' ally to his enemy. Sam and Chris would become rivals and argue for hours, Chris showing much anger and aggression, Sam mostly remaining calm and acted like a smartass. During Zozo's HOH, Sam managed to align with him and remain off the block. Understanding that Chris was Zozo's clear target, Sam voted to evict Chris. He did notice that the aggression and rivalry died down a bit so Sam didn't mention it and decided to keep his name off the grid and hopefully get off everyone's radar after all of it. At the eviction, Fire was evicted in a 7-4 vote, who was Chris' ally. Week 3 Week 3 Sam still wasn't a huge threat but people were still gunning for him, mostly the people on Chris' side of the house. Sam lost the HOH to Owen and ended up being a nominee next to Zozo, Mam, and Katie, 2 of which were his allies. Unfortunately, Sam's ally, Zozo had quit the game due to personal issues and Day was now a renom, who was also Sam's ally. Sam had a huge plan to pick off Chris and "his dogs" as he referred to Chris' allies. Sam tried to win the veto but unfortunately lost to Day. Day saved himself with the veto and it was easier on Sam since that was just another ally out of danger. At the eviction, an announcement was made that Taco had quit the game due to personal reasons and all 4 nominees were now safe. Week 4 Fire won the battleback and returned to the house this week. Week 4 went more downhill for Sam because Blox won HOH who was another ally of Chris. Sam was worried that he would be nominated next to his allies again but that wasn't the case. Blox nominated Fire, Kavish, Day, and Whoopi. Only 1 of Sam's allies was nominated this week which was a huge relief for him. At the POV, Kavish won and unfortunately, Sam's ally wasn't pulled off. Kavish used the Veto on Whoopi and Harrison was the renom. At the eviction, Sam voted to evict Fire and in a 9-2 vote, Fire was re-evicted the week he came back. Week 5 Sam was a huge target by over half the house at the point and now he had to fight for his life every week or else, he knew he'd be out the door before the Jury. Sam did his best to build bonds with people but it wasn't working so he gunned for it and won the HOH. Sam